


【All鬼】欲望的囚徒/The Prisoner Of Desire

by Esther_LilGhost



Category: All LilGhost, All xiao gui, all鬼
Genre: M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-13 13:09:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16893216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esther_LilGhost/pseuds/Esther_LilGhost
Summary: 在《偶练》中已经养成周期性的性习惯的小鬼如何在出道之后，与Nine Percent的队友们和一起工作的大厂男孩们来保持这个习惯的呢？





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> 我写的全是假的，请不要上升真人。  
> 小鬼为全文中心，角色如有ooc那一定是我的锅，我会悔过。
> 
> 请不要下载此文章，禁止任何形式的二改、二传。

1.  
在《偶像练习生》的节目结束以后，小鬼和卜凡心照不宣地默认这一段非正常关系也走到了尽头。  
要说是恋人，其实两人互相之间都有好感，却默契得从未提起。要说只是床伴，但暧昧的情愫和微妙的相处模式又让他们彼此不愿意承认只不过是缓解欲望而已。  
唯一可以确定的，就是节目结束后，二人能接触到的时间机会几乎没有，哪怕真的心有不甘，也已经错过。  
但这事的无结果其实对小鬼影响还算挺大的。

决赛日程一天天压迫而近，小鬼和卜凡两周前在床上约定好这一次就不再整这些五五六六七七八八，专心准备最后的排名公布舞台。等事情全部尘埃落定之后，再在床上做他们二人的临别“拥抱”。  
哪里知道公司根本不给他们任何的喘息机会，节目最后的采访一录完，经纪人立马让他们收拾东西走人，哪里还有多余的时间留来温存。  
不知道是心怀对这欠缺温暖的遗憾，还是对卜凡温热掌心的不舍，满腹心事的小鬼最后给了他凡哥一个紧紧拥抱后，坐上公司备好的车，一言不发皱着眉头昏沉入睡。  
坐旁边的朱星杰周彦辰只当他太累，也就各自休息让他好好睡一睡。

少年人的欲望总是来得强烈，一旦接触到，有过长时间规律性的纾解后，其实很难再去打破这个习惯。  
从GRTK到ADSJ，接连忙碌让王琳凯根本没有休息时间。已经维持了近四个月的习惯被强行阻断，得不到解放的欲望越压越深，越积越重。直到团里感官敏锐的其他几人逐一发现他的异样，并且都深深浅浅对此表达了关心和担忧。  
“小鬼你怎么了？”  
这不是Justin第一次问他这个问题，敏锐如他在飞机上时就觉得王琳凯浑身上下都透露着一种不自然的焦躁，问他他又恢复笑嘻嘻打闹的样子说没啥。  
但他实在是焦躁得有些明显，比平时更加闲不住：到达酒店时说睡不太着没法休息，整理妆发时说太兴奋一直晃来晃去，在环球影城时也玩的有些心不在焉，获得了好几位兄弟的疑惑眼神。  
所以刚回到酒店黄明昊就敲响了王琳凯的门。  
“干啥啊Justin。”  
小鬼自然明白他是担心自己，但正想着去洗个澡顺便解决一下积压了不能再久的生理需求，被人打断安排自然更是憋着一股火气。  
“我来看看你在做什么呢，你准备洗澡？”黄明昊知道王琳凯保持这样的状态一整天了，自然不会对他有些不好的语气上心。视线扫过堆椅子上的干净衣服，聪明的温州人对一起待了这么长时间的兄弟的生活习惯自然了解。  
“嗯，准备洗澡了。”知道自己情绪不好刚才说话太冲，小鬼降了降音调，努力平和自己的躁动，却不知怎么在黄明昊听来硬是带上一抹未言的委屈。  
“那你洗吧，我过会儿再来找你玩儿！”黄明昊朝王琳凯勾起嘴角露出笑容，倒是真的让人稍微放松了些。  
“我洗完睡觉了，之前都没休息好。”小鬼把外套脱下来往床上一扔，随后就推搡着Justin让他出去，看起来很用力，其实就跟被推着轻轻往前送差不多。  
“好吧。那鬼鬼你早点休息。”  
黄明昊见人情绪似乎好一些，难得不皮，温柔懂事地顺着力道就转身溜出去，顺便贴心地帮王琳凯掩上门。

终于可以休息一下了。  
天生爱热闹的人现在疲累得不行，只想一个人安安静静待着洗完澡好好睡觉。然而身体却不允许，好像一直处在一个临界点，才刚刚脱完衣服站进浴缸打开花洒，之前被打岔的想法再一次充斥了整个脑海，光是想到可以发泄，就已经兴奋得浑身都有些微微发抖。  
小鬼站在淅淅哗哗的花洒下头，伸手握住自己仅是接触到热水的刺激就已经半勃的下半身，上下缓慢地撸动让自己身体完全清醒。大脑迅速接受到信号，被尖锐的快感覆盖感官，最后一丝理智也在想到“农农还在和长靖他们玩，应该不会这么快回房间”之后彻底湮灭。  
性欲就好像大麻，稍微少了一点就让人浑身无力陷入紧张。

“靠。”  
被粉丝常常称赞手指纤长漂亮的人此刻恨不得自己的手指能再长一点，这样才能触碰到自己身体更深，更隐秘的部分。  
屡试无果，小鬼把右手手指从自己身体里抽出来，微微喘了口气。他调整自己的姿势站好，不顾因刚才大开着已经有些发酸的腿部肌肉，把酒店自备的浴巾铺到浴缸底部，自己再趴跪到被热水浸湿很快变得柔软的浴巾上，脸贴着被热气氤氲出水珠的冰凉墙面，咬住下唇克制心底狂躁地羞耻心，抬高了自己的屁股。  
他想起曾经无数次卜凡是如何用手打开他身体的，于是又一次将右臂别到身后，重新按上在热水冲刷和刚才尝试之下已经微微开启的入口。深深吸一口气，小鬼用水当作润滑，润湿依旧带着涩意的内部，一次性送入了自己两根手指。  
虽说刚才已经玩了四五分钟，但久违经历情事的内壁还是饥渴得迅速裹紧他自己的手指，被开拓带来的绵细感受也渐渐爬上太阳穴，晕红白皙的脸颊。  
“嗯——”学着卜凡的样子尝试屈起手指，或许是因为姿势占了优势，小鬼在第二次转动手腕的时候，就已经找到了那个让自己想念了许久的快感来源。一下子没忍住呻吟出声，他松开已经被咬得发红的下唇，艰难地扬起下巴对着已经被他的体温渐渐灼热的墙壁瓷砖呼出一大口气。  
愉悦来得太容易，人就会想要开始追寻刺激。  
再一次把额头抵到墙面，小鬼直接了当加入第三根手指，并且狠狠擦过自己刚才得来全不费工夫的地方。三根手指并入让他体内已经开始有一丝被填满的感觉，但这对于他来说其实远远不够。紧紧闭上眼以防水流通过半长的短发滴入，小鬼觉得自己就像是一只野兽，体内和心理都疯狂地叫嚣着想要被更粗的东西填满，想要被更用力地撞入最深处。  
或许是对情事的过于渴求也或许是对卜凡忽然升腾而起的思念，王琳凯在不断加快抽插自己的速度同时，也咬着牙一边呻吟一边红了眼眶。  
哪怕自己再用力再加快地去擦辗过自己的敏感点，也永远比不上卜凡曾经给予自己的快感的十分之一。  
最后射出来的时候却让他感到身体内部更加空虚，王琳凯呜咽出声，在凌乱的水声里含满哭腔喊了一声“卜凡”。  
“小，小鬼……？”  
陈立农现在已经不知道是该用震惊还是懵来形容自己此刻的表情。

本来还在尤长靖房间闲聊的陈立农，看尤长靖争着在林彦俊之前霸占浴室以免要一个多小时都洗不了澡。再看看时间也不早了，想着小鬼就算洗澡应该也差不多洗完，就直接推门回了房间。哪里知道之前一向回去就迅速搞定的王琳凯今天竟然还在浴室，不知道是心情不好想泡泡澡还是和林彦俊学的一洗洗很久，总而言之今天也很细心的好弟弟陈立农有点担心他。  
敲两下门却没有任何动静，只有稀里哗啦的水声浇得陈立农莫名有些紧张。随即他耳尖地听见里面传来呜咽和抽泣声，还有王琳凯一声破破碎碎让人心疼的“卜凡”。  
害怕这个似乎长不大的哥哥有什么事儿，陈立农也没再犹豫，直接就拧开了门踏进去，却怎么也没想到会看到这样的一幕。  
花洒里的水还在不断往下落，整个浴室被蒸得热气腾腾。小鬼就趴跪在浴缸里，臀部几乎是正对着自己翘得很高，隐秘部位一览无余，他自己的修长手指还停留在那里面，被咬得很紧不留缝隙。而小鬼似乎是刚射过，浴缸内水面上还漂浮得有白色的精液，但他整个人都是红的。  
臀部，大腿，背部，肩膀，还有因为受到惊吓回过头的脸，水润恍惚带着惊惶的眼睛，他急急抽出的手以及指节，还有淫靡而缓慢收缩的穴口，和再一次被紧紧咬住的丰满嘴唇。  
这一切都红得和白气升腾的浴缸形成了强烈对比与冲击力。  
陈立农不受控制地倒吸一口气，吞咽下口腔内自动分泌的津液，满脑子空白，全然忘记了自己推门是要说什么。

（这个排版我好难受，将就看吧）


	2. 2.开端

2.  
两个人一晚上都没有讲话。  
陈立农怕小鬼觉得尴尬，也怕说错话自己尴尬，并且刚才那个极具冲击的画面到现在为止都还在他脑内循环上映，此时此刻根本没法面对小鬼平心静气地讲话。小鬼则是觉得完全不知道该怎么解释，自己最狼狈的一面被比自己小的队友尽收眼底，虽然对方体贴地什么都没说，回过神之后很快退了出去，但依然让他无法释怀。所以小鬼躺上床之后干脆地用被子蒙住头，想要装作什么事也没有发生。  
他们各自躺在自己的上铺或下铺，却都暗怀心事无法入睡。

第二天陈立农很早就起床了，等他轻轻合上宿舍门之后小鬼才把在脑袋上蒙了一夜的被子扯下来。一宿没睡的身体反应有一些迟缓，大脑也仿佛在太阳下曝晒的液体，滋滋作响。  
小鬼在床上又躺了一阵，安静空荡的宿舍环境下，超负荷的太阳穴才慢慢放松。他感觉要坠入梦乡。

“喀。”门被从外打开，蔡徐坤踏进来，抬头往床铺上一看，果然这弟弟还睡着完全没有动。  
“小鬼，起床了。”蔡徐坤把手从床铺边缘的栏杆缝隙伸进去，在王琳凯因蒙被子里一晚而红润的脸颊上搓揉几下，试图用这样的方式叫醒这个公认难叫醒的队友之一。他的指尖揉捏过少年年轻而柔滑的肌肤，蔡徐坤眨眨眼睛，似乎明白了当初还在节目里的时候为什么朱正廷那么爱揉钱正昊的脸。  
小鬼本身还没有睡着，只是处于睡眠边界，被人一揉脸一叫自然很快就睁开眼睛，倒是吓了蔡徐坤一跳。被抓个正着有点儿羞涩收回手的蔡徐坤对小鬼露出一个不太好意思的笑容，很快就从对方的神情里看出满脸的疲惫，眼睛里布满血丝。  
“昨晚也没休息好？水土不服吗，要不要去医院看看？”  
“不用了，没啥事儿，就没怎么睡着。”小鬼坐起身来，把堆在床边上的衣服翻出来揉揉自己酸涩的眉心。  
蔡徐坤不知道王琳凯是不是跟卜凡或者范丞丞混久了，莫名总有股大碴子味儿，但此刻这个不是最主要的。他有些担忧，不过了解他的性格，不好多说些什么只能拍拍他因为坐起身露出来的纤细手腕安慰：“好吧。今天要去拜访音乐制作人，你赶紧换衣服洗漱吧，我们在外面等你。”  
等到小鬼收拾完自己下楼吃早饭的时候，Justin朝他挤了挤眼睛，似乎是怕他情绪还是不好，想要特意逗他开心。虽然昨晚的事被陈立农看到有些尴尬并且依旧没能够彻底发泄出来，但总的来说还是好不容易消散了一丝憋闷许久的火。于是他也朝Justin做了个挤眉弄眼的鬼脸，然后两个人就各自又和其他人嘻嘻哈哈起来。

其实小鬼没想到Justin还能看出他今天依旧欠佳的心情和状态。  
他以为他自己相比昨天已经好上很多了，但是在他们见完制作人练完舞回酒店之后，Justin再一次敲响他和农农的房门，探头探脑进来，以年龄最小为理由撒娇说今晚想和小鬼睡闹得农农无奈和他换了房间。  
然后在一脸懵逼的王琳凯面前坐下来就问了句：“小鬼你到底怎么了？今天心情还是不好吗？”  
小鬼一时之间不知道该说什么。  
是告诉Justin自己和卜凡的事，还是直接了当告诉他自己欠操？他觉得这两件事说哪件好像都不合适，毕竟就算Justin比同龄人再早熟，那他也才16岁。  
“没事…估计还是睡得不太够吧。”说完有些心虚，王琳凯其实不太会撒谎，眼神老是会出卖他自己，于是也不敢看Justin，就低着头玩儿自己之前在环球影城买的Bart Simpson玩偶。  
黄明昊也没有急着接话，就用他专注和认真地双眼一直注视小鬼的脸和眼睛。  
小鬼实在是无法忽视这炽热又真诚的眼神。自暴自弃把玩偶揉捏成一团，然后抬起头带着不确定、不安地看向Justin：“你不会告诉别人吧？”  
在Justin的视角中，就看见一向张扬自若，和他和范丞丞嬉闹打趣的哥哥小鬼，他就像一只被欺负过的幼猫，在他人给予温暖的关怀之后，小心翼翼，带着害怕不安，睁着一双湿漉漉的眼睛想要蹭进人怀里被拥抱。  
黄明昊在比他大接近三岁的王琳凯身上找到了他自己作为一个男人的保护欲。  
“我发誓我不告诉别人。”他并起三指举过太阳穴，表情是小鬼从未见过的严肃，嘴角边一丝笑意都没有。  
小鬼闭了闭眼睛，既然话都已经说出口，那就信Justin一次吧。

“那你是想卜凡了，还是想和卜凡上床了呢？”  
王琳凯被黄明昊这个尖锐锋利的问题问到怔愣。他以为Justin会道个歉然后笑着说开个玩笑哥哥，但是他等了大概有十秒，Justin还是这样看着他，甚至又重复了一遍这个问题。  
“我，我都……”不知道为什么开口变得磕磕绊绊，似乎是被这样的Justin吓到，王琳凯觉得心脏有一丝轻微的疼痛感，不明白为什么对方会忽然问他这么难堪的问题。  
“小鬼你洗澡了吗？”但没等他回答上来，黄明昊又换了一个问题，思维的极速跳跃连王琳凯也差点没有跟上。  
“啊？？洗了，睡衣不都换上了吗。”  
“噢那正好，我也洗了才过来的。”Justin弯弯眼睛，面对着他展开笑容。  
“好啥……”摸不着头脑的小鬼顺口接了一句，内心还有点小庆幸，庆幸Justin自己转移了刚才的话题。刚缓口气回过神想着到底正好个啥玩意儿，一回头就被Justin大力抓住双手手腕，然后两个人同时摔在酒店柔软的床铺上。  
摔得头晕脑胀的小鬼眨眨眼睛皱着眉头，发现自己整个人都在Justin的掌控之下。  
黄明昊用膝盖顶开了他的双腿，使得自己大腿根搁在他的腿上，就差小腿没主动环住对方的腰。双手还被牢牢地压制在身体两侧，小鬼试图反抗，却发现他竟然无法从Justin的力道下挣脱。  
“Justin你干嘛！你放开我！”  
“只是看小鬼你好像很需要发泄一下，我就帮帮你。”  
小鬼看着黄明昊似乎无辜甚至还有些得意的脸，一时间被噎到岔气，咳嗽了好几声才重新找到呼吸。  
“别激动，哥哥。”  
“你疯了吗，你还未成年！而且凭什么我在下面？！”  
黄明昊居高临下，注视着因为咳嗽眼里湿润眼角泛红而显得整张脸带上旖旎风情的小鬼，轻轻偏了偏自己的头：“放心，即使我未成年也能满足你。”  
小鬼险些又给噎到背气。他表达的是这个意思吗？？！Justin咋回事不明白事儿啊！  
“而且小鬼你和卜凡上床都是在下面的啊，所以你说想上床，就是想被上嘛。”黄明昊话音刚落，就看见小鬼张开嘴，表脸上写满了气愤，像是被说中之后恼羞成怒，要开口骂他个不停，而他的手脚又开始挣动起来。  
感觉王琳凯柔软的大腿根和臀肉又一次在自己的性器上擦过，黄明昊都怀疑这个哥哥是故意在勾引他了。听到对方骂道“你脑子”的时候，他在心里微微叹了一口气，这个小鬼，还真是不相信他。  
低下头直接覆盖在王琳凯嘴唇上堵住他后面的话头，只看过小黄片儿毫无实际经验的Justin因为这柔软丰满的奇妙触感而轻微睁大眼睛。同时，被他的亲吻吓到一时忘了反抗的小鬼也瞪大了眼睛，两个人在这亲吻之中互相注视了几秒，他才反应过来，迅速扭开头躲开Justin还未停止的亲吻，内心震惊地咬住自己下唇，整张脸却慢慢腾红。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 卡卡卡肉！算是一个过渡章嘻嘻。
> 
>  
> 
> 请勿下载此文章，禁止任何形式二改二传。


End file.
